civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesoul
General Information Vesoul is a peaceful nation led by Syndicaliste. Founded on the server's opening day, it is the server's only neutral nation and is the largest overvall by population and total towns. The capital city is Sainte-Marie. Structure Vesoul is an absolute monarchy led by Regent Draliri in place of Syndicaliste's return to the Imperial Crown. Several members of the nation lead significant influence, however, such as Draliri, Juxtaposition and SwampCommie (Meloye). Notable Cities Sainte-Marie Sainte-Marie is the capital of Vesoul. It is lead by Mayor Syndicaliste and is the industrial and economical capital of the nation. Sainte-Marie contains many former cities of the nation such as Amnem, Tazmily and Alencio. Croissant The remains of the former neutral powerhouse of Drastia, Croissant led by YamiEmiri is now a smaller community. Opisthia A small town led by airplanehunter42 and features a large amount of former-Byzantines and is primary a construction-based town. Appareil A small settlement led by Juxtaposition. Wicklow A quiet town led by FelipeEspinosa. Eifel A town led by PardoFC. Strassbourg A large castle led by Dalokron. Chaumont An expanding settlement led by Regent Draliri. Defiance A massive powerhouse led by Moosebobby. Rouen An expanding settlement led by SwampCommie. Malheur An expanding settlement led by Zero___. History Foundation * Vesoul was founded on May 11th, 2019, the server's opening day under the name of Kiksuya. It was declared neutral the same day. * Vesoul (as Kiksuya) participated in the Infiltration of the End on May 12th. * On the 20th of May, the town of Highgarden merged with Myr. The bay between the two cities was claimed, connecting the two. * The early weeks of June see rapid expansion for the nation. Ervingur, Eshavala, and Market all join the nation. * The cities of Tazmily, Amnem and Uxkhal join Kiksuya after leaving Drastia. * Kiksuya changes its name to Vesoul * On the 15th of July Meloye convenes an assembly of the nation to determine its future, which overwhelmingly declared its desire for further democratisation causing Meloye to call for Draliri, Juxtaposition and Syndicaliste to draft a constitution for the nation. * Meloye and Galaxly leave to form the bandit nation of Sisika, leaving Syndicalyste and Bleeep to lead the remaining members of S-M. Maturation * Syndicaliste agrees to wide-reaching reforms by the Constituent Assembly and a flourishing democracy emerges. * While the server enters a period of inactivity, the monarchy is overthrown and replaced by a self-declared socialist state led by Syndicaliste, though strongly contested by SwampCommie. This ended the period of democracy in Vesoul. * On the 18th of December, the monarchy is again restored with Syndicalist being proclaimed Emperor beginning a period of unrest throughout the nation with many influencial figures in the nation holding anti-monarchy sentiment. * On the 19th of December, the Vesouli fascists led by lovejoy812 and the communists led by SwampCommie join together in a united front with the sole aim of overthrowing the monarchy. Later on SwampCommie withdraws the entire treasury of Sainte-Marie and Vesoul in an attempt to hold the nation hostage for the return of Sainte-Marie and an abolition of the monarchy. Under Regents Juxtaposition and then Draliri, a constitutional agreement is signed by all towns of the nation resolving the conflict. Foreign Relations Vesoul's foreign influence has fluctuated throughout the ages. At the beginning of its existance Vesoul maintained a large foreign prescence with diplomatic relations with various nations throughout, most notably its close, yet unstable, relationship with the neutral power of Drastia. However, as Vesoul aged its foreign influence wained and now presently only maintains a one-way relationship with Administratum. Category:Nations